No more secrets
by ArrowSupergirlFan
Summary: While hunting another monster, Landon and Hope are shocked to find Roman instead. He's dead. And his murderer shows up to threaten them and tell Landon all about Hope's past.


Landon was shocked. He wasn't unfamiliar with death. Or so he thought, at least. He had known Rafael's girlfriend Cassie. He went to her funeral. While in foster care, he had known people with dead parents. He himself had dead parents. Or liquified and erased from collective conscience parents. He shouldn't have been so shocked at the view… but someone's organs being ripped out and his eyes forever frozen in a state of horror on a severed head was new. He hadn't even liked Roman. Nonetheless, the sight made him vomit. Hope, as always, was way tougher, even though she had liked him. It was good that she was still alert, as a figure stepped out of the door behind them.

"So you found him. I planned to leave him here as a present. But I like that I am here seeing your reaction instead."

When Hope turned around, werewolf speed and all, she looked directly into a gun.

"Although this is meant to be a friendly visit, I wouldn't appreciate having to keep it that way by shooting you. I'm informed you don't have your vampire powers yet. Too bad."

"Who are you?" The disgust was clearly heard in her voice, but a hint of fear wasn't lost on Landon. Fear for him, he realised. And pain for Roman.

"Let's just say I'm a fan. Did you think you killed all of Greta's followers that night? Although you got most of us, some weren't invited. Some of us might have critised the methods. You killed fifty people that day, many of which were my friends."

"And do you expect remorse? These people were Nazis. Werewolf hunters. They considered my life an abomination. And they killed my mother."

"Technically, we didn't kill her. She killed herself in a heroic move. You yourself are as guilty for her death as we are. If you hadn't convinced her to bind her wolf side, she would have survived that sunlight. If you hadn't been there, she wouldn't have needed to protect you. Before you came, she was very resilient. She was a werewolf queen, after all. A warrior and one of two full hybrids. I don't even think we could have kidnapped her ourselves. Good thing you took care of that yourself as well. Or rather, your lacky. He went to your school, didn't he? And you gave him your blood so he could kill himself and become on of those cool hybrids. And then you send him to attack your mother and sentenced him to death. It's a real shocker you didn't have more friends."

"What makes you think that I won't kill you? You said it yourself: I murdered dozens of your fellow cult members. And you make me really angry."

"Because of him!" She gestured towards Roman, but Hope couldn't look at him again. "You remember when you asked your dad to kidnap him so you could torture and slowly kill him?"

"I wasn't myself. I felt betrayed, I was grieving and empowered by the Hollow."

"And yet you were weak. I admired the idea. When we had your mother, we found a way to hurt her and the almighty Klaus Mikealson the same. We saw her powerful birth mark. The one you got over there on your shoulder. And thought it would send a pretty clear sign to send… you know… it. She didn't even scream. As I said, without you, she was way too strong."

"I wasn't her weakness."

"You were both of their weakness. Your father would have probably lived another thousand years had he not had you. Your uncle, too."

Landon was shocked to see Hope actually falter. He could have sworn he saw a year run down her face.

"Hey! We aren't alone! And we aren't listening to your taunting anymore! Did you know I'm a phoenix? I can't die, so I'm not afraid of you. And the school is going to find us in no time." Although he didn't regret his choice to defend Hope, he wasn't so sure about having the full attention of this maniac.

"Do you know why Greta was so against these little Mikaelsons? Because Klaus Mikealson performed one of his rare acts of mercy on her. Instead of killing her and her children like he had massacred their entire village, he just buried them alive without blood supply for about eighty years. Because she pleaded for mercy, that was what he had to offer. But as you can see, I don't really care about her children either. So who am I to judge? You, on the other hand…"

Landon couldn't lie. He was shocked by what he heard. He knew Hope's father was the big bad wolf, but hearing the story was still different. And hearing about Hope herself wasn't very pleasant either. He had technically known she was a killer because of her werewolf side, but he had never pressed to hear the story. He wasn't even sure he had heard it. In one of his classes, he had heard someone say that killing a vampire didn't make you a werewolf. Knowing that Hope was capable of killing so many people, even vampires like Caleb or MG or her parents, and torturing her ex, was shocking. He knew that her past was dark, but again, details were different. But he was still sure if one thing.

"I love Hope. And I trust her. Your stories can't convince me otherwise. And even if she did all the horrible things you say, I'm sure she had a good reason."


End file.
